What a Crazy Life Chapter 1
by ItsThatDbzGuy
Summary: What a crazy life is a fanfic that is a dragon ball z/ hero and sword art online mix together where a boy enters a dragon ball game that you cant leave till the game is finished, but even after the game is still accessable and leaveable plus more missions will be added to do. He must learn moves from multiple Dragon Ball Characters so that he can beat the game and leave.
1. What a Strange Life Chapter 1

This is "What a crazy life" a Dragon Ball Z/Hero fanfic. Don't expect too many more 1 and possibly 2 a week. Well let's stop doddling and get started.

Chapter 1: A so called Amazing Game.

Hello, my name is Jeria, and this is my story of how a video game can fell like reality. It was another simple day here in America, a new game called Dragon Ball Adventures an online Dragon Ball game that everyone has been ready for, so let's get started with what happened. Come on Jeria we have to hurry said Greg, an old friend of mine. Oh come on, why do I have to go when I already my card I said. Fine, said Greg, but you wait for me. Ok, in the game, I said while run towards the arcade.

Once I got to the arcade, I saw everyone just staring at the machine so I just walked up to the machine to insert my, then. Don't, someone yelled, but my card was already inserted. Suddenly, the screen show my name and then. There were a few sparks and a flash of black, yellow, and green then…

What is going on, I said. Welcome to the start menu of Dragon Ball Adventures, said the voice. Please create a character or say load data to search for your pre-created character, said the voice. Load data, I said. Name please, said the voice. True Data, I said. Loading character, said the voice.


	2. What a Strange Life Chapter 2

Welcome back, I have another chapter of WASL and we get inside the game, but I won't spoil anymore. Let's start chapter two of "What a Strange Life".

Chapter 2: A game that will make fans of it cry.

Hello, my name is Jeria, and this is the story of how a game can feel realistic. I'm downloading my character that is the size of teen Gohan, the hair of future Gohan, chest plate, bandana, and wrist braces of Bardock, a Tapion sword on his back, a red scouter, and pants and shoes of Resurrection F Vegeta. He is not able to go Super Sayian of any kind, yet. Now, let's continue the story.

Now, before you enter the game please choose a master, said the voice. Wait, if I choose a master like Frieza, will it be all forms or what, I asked. It will be all transformations, said the voice. Cool, I said, I choose the sayian Bardock. Ok, now entering the game, have fun and remember that eating in-game counts as eating in real life. Then, the same flash as before I entered the game happened and…

Whoa, this place is cool, I said. Hey, said a voice. Who's there, I said. Turn around, the male voice said. When I turned around there was Bardock. Hey there, said Bardock, I'm Bardock what's your name? My name is Unknown Data Z, but you can call me Jeria. Ok Jeria, let's have a quick match so that I can see your power, said Bardock. Ok, I said. Then, in a flash faster than I could see Bardock had already punched me and our match had begun.

As the match started we started with clashes but then he disappeared and I hoped my scouter would respond. Suddenly, my scouter went off and I looked at the ground and heard Bardock yell "Riot Javelin". With that I responded with me sticking my hand toward the small ball of ki and sending my own ki wave that with it I yelled "Full Power Energy Wave". The two blast clash but the riot javelin blasted through my full power energy wave. Before it hit me, I blocked in hope it wouldn't hurt too much. Once it hit, I went flying and it, sadly hurt a lot, but I refused to give up and went flying back toward Bardock. We, once again, clashed but soon Bardock went to the ground and told me to stop for the day. We rested for a while and was about to tell me how I did.

So, these are my thoughts, said Bardock. You need lots of practice so tomorrow 5:00 AM I want you here. Then out of the blue, there was the sound of a faint explosion. What was that, said Bardock. I don't know, I said. Come on, let's go check it out. As we flew both of our scouters went off we saw power levels disappear and one get bigger as they disappear. When we got there we saw a green flash fly past. Then, when we chase it I saw and said his name, Cell. That's when he turned around and said, "Well hello there, friend". As he turned around he walked toward us Bardock went forward getting ready to fight Cell. Then as they both stopped there was a burst of air almost knocking me over and when I looked back at them they rushed at each other and Bardock yell, "Die Monster". As fight was just started I saw people staring in fear so I had an idea. I flew over to them and said, "Everyone stay calm and get far away from the area". As I said that a blast came toward the group and me "Shit", I said as it came closer I hit it to the left before it hit the group of people. The people started to leave and Cell came rushing at me, I assume he wanted to absorb them so I clashed with him to let the people escape, then Bardock joined in the clash and we landed a ton of hits on Cell, but then he jumped away and put his fingers on his forehead. Oh shit, I said. Bardock just stood there smiling as he charged his ki, I sensed he was getting stronger by the second. As soon as Bardock started yelling Cell yelled Makankasapoo (Special Beam Cannon), but as it fired Bardock's hair stood up and turned gold. Once the blast came up to hit Bardock he simply hit it away and smiled. I took a step back shocked and so did Cell but he had a plan. He flew up and I knew what was coming I closed and covered my eyes, Bardock looked back saying, "What", but as he looked back toward Cell we heard Cell yell "Solar Flare"!

That's the end of Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed If want other content by me, just wait. See you guy and girls, later. ItsThatDbzGuy, flying off.


	3. What a Strange Life Chapter 3

Welcome once again to another chapter of WASL. Last time I meet his new master Bardock and his first enemy Cell. In this chapter we skip 2 weeks after Cell got away and when I entered the game, Bardock and I have been training every day for 14 hours of each day 5:00 AM-7:00 AM. So let's get into the next part of "What a Strange Life".

Chapter 3: A semi perfect day to fight.

Hey, Jeria wake up, said Bardock. As I woke up his face was serious I knew something was up. What happened, I asked as I went over to my chest piece and shoes. My scouter picked up a city gone and Cell more powerful, but there are two others there that don't have a power level that are being chased by Cell, Bardock said. The android, I thought. I know that we have to stop Cell otherwise we might have a bit of trouble even with Super Sayian Bardock. We need to hurry, I said. Then we were off.

When we got there a guy was knocked on the ground with a girl over him shacking him say "Wake up, please." Then Cell came walking up smiling at them, but then he noticed us. Bardock and I flew up to Cell getting ready to fight. Cell, looking pissed, looks at us, but then Bardock goes super sayian right away just to be ready. Cell says to us "please move I want to gain my perfect form. How about no, I said. Then Cell rushed at us angry for getting in the way of his perfections. Bardock attacked first and I jumped back as a last of defense if Cell got passed. I heard the girl ask, "Why are you helping us". Well, it's because I don't want people to die or for Cell to reach his perfection". Then Cell got passed Bardock and strait at me. As he got to me we clashed but Bardock instantly came back to help and same as last time except we circled around so that he couldn't get out. While we circled him he finally hit me and jumped back preparing a Kamahamaha, but Bardock prepared a riot javelin in return. As both launched their moves there was clash, but only for a second, as Bardock's move easily beat Cell's. As we saw the long crater nothing was left. I went over to it, looked over it so did the girl who I assume is cyborg 18. She saw it first, the thing that I feared the most, a big hole in the ground. We all looked back as I yelled, HE'S UNDERGROUND!", but we too late. Cell had already absorbed almost all of cyborg 17. Then, we saw him transforming, so I lowered my power level and picked up #18 (princess style) and flew away with her, while she was in shock.

Sometime after I flew away with #18, she eventually came out of shock and flew on her own. While we flew, a strong power level came up on my scouter. I stopped and told #18 to keep going, she understood and continued without me. As I feared it was Semi-Perfect Cell, so I prepared for battle. As we fought, he was winning and I knew I would lose if I didn't use ki so before he hit me again I flew back and toward the ground and he to flew toward the ground. I started charging my new attack that Bardock taught me, the riot javelin. As I charged my attack Cell charged his Kamahamaha laughing as he charged it. When we launched our attacks Cell held back trying to have fun, but he didn't know I had another attack. So I used my other hand to charge my full power energy wave. I instantly fired it at full power catching Cell off guard and I almost got him, but Cell was able to put more power into it before it could hit him. My scouter came up showing me Bardock's power level slowly flying towards us. I knew there was only one way I could win so I stopped and jumped out of the way. Cell was surprised and just stared, but eventually regained focus. Bardock told me not to use this unless it was an emergency, I thought, but this is an exception. I started charging two riot javelins and when they were at full power, I started pushing them together. Cell's face was in complete shock as he saw what I did, and he wasn't charging his attack. When I finally pushed them together, it became at least 3-4 times bigger than a normal riot javelin, which is the size of a volley ball. When I prepared to fire it, Cell had just snapped out of and prepared his strongest attack, the big bang crash. Once my attack was charged Cell's attack wasn't ready and he was terrified. I knew I couldn't play around with Cell so I instantly fired my attack. I thought I was fast enough with firing and yelling "Super riot javelin", but Cell was able to shoot his big bang crash. With Cell being slightly beat up and with both of us using full power our attacks we're on par with each other. While we were beam clashing I realized that with all the power I used previously and the fact that my body barely being ready for this strong of an attack I knew that I could probably last for less than 2 minutes.

Damn it, said Bardock as he flew toward the beam clash holding his bleeding right arm. I told him not to use the super riot javelin, he said. I have to hurry and help Jeria, he said as he flew as fast as he could at that moment.

That's the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed. Chapters come out 1-2 times a week. Well I'd better stop so I can start, 999th word, the next chapter. My name is ItsThatDBZGuy flying off.


End file.
